Baka and Test:Truth or Dare
by Yoky2cool4u
Summary: It's in the title, a simple yet deadly game of truth or dare. Please send your dare and truths P.S. Sorry I won't update often working on other stories!
1. Chapter 1

Yoky:"HEY HEY HEY...So who wants to play truth or dare?"

BT Cast:"I'm in."

Yoky:"WELL THEN WAIT TILL NEXT CHAPTER!"

BT Cast:"AWW!"

Yoky:"THEN REVIEW YOUR DARES!"

BT Cast:"What about truth?"

Yoky:"Oh yeah I forgot about those."

Bt Cast:"... o_o "

Yoky:"Please send your reviews and please some AikoxKouta ones...my fav. pairing!"

Aiko:"FINALLY I GET TO MAKEOUT WITH KOUTA!"

Kouta:"... WHAT!"


	2. Chapter 2

Yoky:"Hey,Hey,Hey How are you guys?"

BT Cast:"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN IT'S BEEN LIKE FOVEVER SINCE YOU'VE UPDATED!"

Yoky:"Geez,do i at least get a hello?"

Aiko:"Hi!" in a cheerful voice.

Yoky:"Thank you Aiko NOW time for the dares!"

Akihisa:"What about the truths?" scratches head*

Yoky:"I'm GLAD to say there are NONE...now Kouta read the dares?" hands kouta paper*

Kouta:"Why me?"

Yoky:"Fine,be that way ... gosh." snatches paper and gives to Yuuji.

Yuuji:"Why me?"

Yoky:"How about I just give them to Shouko."

Shouko:"From FrozenOrb-

Go up to Ironman and call him a "Knob sucking Buffoon" That's it."

Yoky:"Thanks Shouko...now who wants to go!"

BT Cast:"YOU DO!"

Yoky:"I GOT IT WE ALL ARE GOING...and when I mean everyone I mean teachers also."

BT Cast:"WHA-WHAT!"

Yoky:"THAT'S RIGHT YOU HEAR ME EVERYONE IS GOING!"

Akihisa:"Your going too?"

Minami:"WHY IN THE WORLD WOULD SHE GO!" beats up Akihisa*

Yoky:"Actually Akihisa is correct im coming also."

BT Cast:"Wow...didn't see that coming."

Yoky:"Now...LET'S GO DIE!"

BT Cast:"WHAT...NOOOO!"

Moments Later...

Everyone:"Knob scking Buffoon!" Dies and comes back to life*

Yoky:"There now I hope you all enjoy heaven while it lasted!"

BT Cast:"Did we just die and come back to life?"

Yoky:"Sure did the dare says that whoever does this is gonna die so we died that dare never said we couldn't come back to life."

Himeji:"That's right."

Yoky:"Himeji will you do the honers...now that I think of it...it's nowhere near an honor." slowly hands paper*

Himeji:"Okay From: Haru-Kaede

Akihisa: steal Ironmans pants

Yuuji: Sign the marriage contract with Shouko

Sh-"

Yuuji:"What was my dare?" snatches paper reads it and bangs head on wall*

Yoky:"It's not the end of your life...yet." pets Yuuji's back*

Yuuji:"OH THANKS THAT MAKES ME FEEL SOOOOOO MUCH BETTER!"

HImeji:"Shouko:When Yuuji shows you the contract,scream 'porkupines!"

Mizuki:Act like the annoying orange

Minami: dye your hair bright purple andpretend to be obsessed over sardines.

Kouta and Aiko:Switch roles(Kouta try to act suggestive and slutty, aiko try to be a photo taking ninja pervert)

Hideyohi and Yuuko: Pretend to be each other

That's all"

Yoky:"PIN HIM DOWN SHOUKO!"

Yuuji:"NO...Mhfmhfmfhm!" cries*

Yoky:"Stop crying cry baby and SIGN IT!" hold contract in front of his face forces his hand to write*

Yuuji:"There I signed happy." Shows Shouko*

Shouko:"Porkupines!" runs off with Yuuji.*

Yuuji:"I DIDN'T ASK FOR THIS!"

Yoky:"True ,but it's part of the dare so YOU HAVE TO SEE YOU LOVE BIRDS LATER!" waves god by*"Now sorry,but I don't know the annoying orange so Mizuki your of the hook for now"

Mizuki:"Oh,thank you very much."

Yoky:"Hehe...Kouta,Aiko you know what to do."

Aiko:"Give me the camera!" jumps on Kouta's back*

Kouta:"NO!" holds camera away*

Aiko:"HELP ME!" whines*

Kouta:"Oh no you don't!" pins down*

Yoky:Takes camera*"NOW DO THE DARE AND YOU'LL GET IT BACK!"

Kouta:"Fine!"

Aiko:"Um..."

Kouta:"Oh,right sorry." get off*

Aiko&Kouta:Dress up like each other* "This doesn't feel normal."

Yoky:"You don't act like normal people dressed up like each other or not."

Aiko:"Did we really have to dress up like each other?" stares at Kouta*

Yoky:"pish No you two made that choose by yourself."

Aiko&Kouta:slap each other* "YOUTOLD ME WE HAD TO DRESS UP NO IT WAS YOU I NEVER SAID SUCH A THING!"

Yoky:"Now you two are acting like completely diffrent people...now Aiko look up Mizuki's skirt and Kouta...um...I GOT IT! make Akihisa get a nosebleed!"

Aiko&Kouta:"Sounds easy enough." Aiko looks up skirt* Kouta temps Akihisa*

Akihisa:"WHY KOUTA!" nosebleed*

Kouta:"I didn't think it would work."

Yoky:"What would work?"

Kouta:"Nothing I just stood in front of him."

Yoky:"Awsome...next dare Akihisa steal Iron mans pants!" throws stuffed animal*

Akihisa:"BUT WE WERE JUST THERE I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

Yoky:"WHO SAID YOU WOULD DIE THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO STAY A SECRET!"

Akihisa:"No one told me." scoots away*

Yoky:"Oh then you won't die eveything will be alright besides if you go you won't be able to do the dares with Hideyoshi."

Akihisa: runs out*"I'LL BE RIGHT BACK!"

Yoky:"I mention one thing about hideyoshi and he'll do anything...OMG LOOK AT THE TIME!"

BT Cast:"What about it?"

Yoky:"Nothing BYE!"

BT Cast:"YOUR JUST GONNA LEAVE US HERE!"

Yoky:"Your lucky I even let you guys stay at my house...it was either the guest bedroom or my backyard with creepy guy admiring a spoon YOU PICK!"

BT Cast:"THE GUEST BEDROOM!"

Yoky:"I thought so ... sorry I didn't do all the dares yet i'll try to finish them next chapter and hopefully I will get more time to update please review your dares and give them a break once in a while and put a truth."

BT Cast:"FINALLY A GOOD HOST!"

Yoky:"Ya, so give them a break like every other year."

BT Cast:"I spoke too soon." bows head*

Yoky:"Why do you guys always talk together?"

BT Cast:"I don't know maybe it's a reflex!"

Yoky:"That...sounds like something Akihisa would say speaking of Akihisa where is that idiot?"

Akihisa: pants* "I'm back!"

Minami:"WHAT HAPPENED YOU LOOK LIKE A CAR HIT YOU!" runs to Akihisa*

Akihisa:"I was by Ironman's car and on the way back I fell in a mud puddle."

Yoky:"TAKE OFF YOUR SHOES YOUR GETTING THE HOUSE DIRTY THAT'S IT YOUR SLEEPING WITH THE SPOON GUY IN THE BACKYARD!"

Akihisa:"What?" pushed by Yoky into backyard* "AHHH IT'S A WIERDO HELP! AND REMEMBER ME!"

Yoky:"No,it's remember to review."

Akihisa:"AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW WHY ME? I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" faints*


	3. Chapter 3

Me- "I'm back! But, I am writing a new story right now so sorry but I thought that I should update since it's been what? ... three months? No, longer... soorry I apologize!"

Akihisa- "Yeah! What took you soo long you left us here in this dark room you didn't even bother to turn on the light!"

Me- "Okay, let's forget the disclaimer ... and start right off with the truths I got!"

All- "A truth! It must be are lucky day!"

Me- "Did I mention that if you don't answer your going to be punished? Want to know what the punishment will be? ... your ... worst ... nightmare ... Muh! HAHAHA MUAH AHA-*cough, cough*- stupid evil laugh. It never works."

All- "Why!"

Me- "Here are the truths, from AddienaRoxUnlessYourFang."

For the following people ask who'd they'd rather go on a blind date with between the people I've listed next to their name.

Hideyoshi: Akihisa or Kouta.

Yuuji: Shouko or Akihisa

Minami: Miharu or Kouta

Aiko: Kouta or Hideyoshi

Akihisa: Kubo or Hideoshi.

Yuuko: Akihisa, Kouta, or Hideyoshi.

Me-"Hideyoshi what is your answer!"

Hideyoshi-"Kouta, because he is smarter than Akihisa."

Akihisa-"Why Hideyoshi!"

Me-"You two can deal with your relationship later. Yuuji your answer."

Yuuji-"I'd rather go on a blind date with Ak-" *burns into ashes due to Shouko's tazing*

Shouko-"Shouko is Yuuji's answer."

Me-"No suprise there! Now, I want to change this next one a little bit. Instead of asking Aiko the question I'll ask Kouta."

Kouta-"Why me!"

Me-"Why not you! Just answer the question!"

Kouta-"... jlajljijkluewknvdsofjsla ..."

Me-"I'm sorry what was that?"

Kouta-"Aiko okay! Happy!"

Aiko-"I can't believe you would rather go on a date with me than Hideyoshi!"

Kouta-"Man, I am losing it." *bangs head against wall*

Me-"You sure are ... Minami your answer please!"

Minami-"Can Akihisa be one of the answer?"

Me-"No! Now answer the stupid question so you can get it over with! Do eni meene minee mo for all I care!"

Minami-"Um ... um ... if I choose Miharu she will go crazy ,but if I choose Kouta he won't care because he loves Aiko."

Kouta-"Stop talking to yourself out loud we can hear you! I don't love Aiko!"

Aiko-"That hurt."

Minami-"Sure you don't ... I pick Kouta."

Me-*holds up tape recorder and plays it*

They hear Kouta's voice.

"I love Aiko!"

Aiko-"So that's where it was!"

Kouta-"I didn't say that! Now your like Aiko!"

Aiko-"Is that a bad thing!"

Kouta-"What-I didn't mean it that way!"

Me-*poofs duck tape and covers up their mouths* "I love the both of you very much ,but you're annoying everyone else and if I don't fet this thing finished my reviewer are going to kill me! ... Literally! They're out side the door right now! ... Don't you hear the yelling?"

Aiko&Kouta-*nod no*

Me-"Now, that that is over! Akihisa whi-"

Akihisa-"Hideyoshi!"

Himeji&Minami-"What was that Aki? ... You love Hideyoshi? ... you will be punished." *go into closet with dark aura's appearing.*

Akihisa-*laughes nervously* "Well, I should be safe right! It's not like there are a billion deadly weapons in that closet right ... right!"

Me-"Yeah ... right ... it's not like I own two hundred ninety three deadly weapons just in case something like this would happen."

Akihisa-"Oh, good."

Minami&Himeji:*come out of the closet carrying 293 weapons of pain*"Aki please brace yourself for impact."

Me-"Haha ... ha." *rubbes head nervously* "Yuuko! Quick you have five second to answer the question!"

Yuuko-"Um... um! Ak-"

Me-"Five second are up! Go into the room of punishment!" *shoves her in there tied in a rope and duck tape on her mouth.*

Yuuko-"MHMHMHMHM!" *cries*

Yuuji-"What's going on in there?"

Me-"Yuuko's yaoi books are being burnt to as-"

Yuuji-"You monster!"

Me-"It's not like you read yaoi."

Yuuji-"Good point ,but sti-"

Me-"Shouko! Yuuji is gay he reads yaoi and everything!"

Shouko-*pokes eyes*"This way you won't be able to read or have an affair with me."

Me-"Okay, everyone please gather again." *rips off duck tape on of Aiko and Kouta's mouth grabbes Yuuko out of punishment room and stops the two from hurting Akihisa.*

Aiko&Kouta-"Ow!"

Me-"Yeah yeah it hurts! Think about Yuuko she just lived her worst nightmare!" *lookes over at a tramatized Yuuko* "Here are some dares by Death The Sharpshooter! ... Yes, dares aren't the best thing in the world! ... but they are better than truths where you have to share your secrets with the world." *evil aura starts to come out*

Death The Sharpshooter-"Let's not get carried away Yoky ... Hello, everyone if you do not know my name by now it is Death The Sharpshooter." *stares at Akihisa intensly*

Akihisa-"What? I didn't do anything ... stop staring at me like that!" *sits in the corner of the room like an emo person*

Death The Sharpshooter-"I believe we have some dares to get to." *sits next to Minami oddly close and holding her hand*

Minami-"Not here! My friends are here!"

Me- *starting to throw up* "Gross ... the thought of you two dating disturbes me-No offense." *runs to bathroom and starts throwing up*

Kouta-*closes door* "I'm not going to kiss her now ... where's Aiko?"

Me-*comes back through another door and reads the dares* "I might just like this dare ... don't worry I brushed my teeth and everything so I'm clean."

DTS-"Move it! I don't like to be harsh but, we don't have all day!" *pushes me and Kouta closer together making the kiss awkward though Kouta seemed to enjoy it.*

Kouta-*blushing turns away and doesn't face me*

Me-*opens door from the bathroom with a pale face* "Woah, I wasn't planning to see another me when I came out of the bathroom ... maybe I should just stay in here a little bit longer. Seeing another me makes me think I'm going insane ... Until next time folks! We'll find out who is the real Yoky2cool4u because I don't even believe myself. I will finish all your dares later. I promise ... I just wanted to get something updated."

Aiko enters the room.

Aiko-"Kouta? Why?"

...to be continued...


End file.
